


Bonded with love (Lirry Stayne)

by Elisabethh98



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alpha Liam, Alpha Louis, Alpha/Omega, F/F, F/M, Female Liam Payne, Omega Harry, Omega Niall, Protective Liam, Sad Liam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-29
Updated: 2016-05-29
Packaged: 2018-07-10 23:04:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7011847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elisabethh98/pseuds/Elisabethh98
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis and Niall have been meeting up a few times after the band broke apart, Harry has not been himself since Liam left. But when Liam joins their life again, will Harry be able to keep Liam in his life until the end or will it all end in a disaster?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bonded with love (Lirry Stayne)

Louis had recently catched up with Niall, those two having had deep crushes on each other for ages, but being to stubborn to tell each other. Harry on the other hand kept mostly to himself, deep in thought these last years. The five of them used to be in a band, but they ended up breaking the band up after an argument with their management. There were two more members Zayn and Liam. Zayn was the first one to leave the band, not feeling like himself when he was in a band. Or that is what he told the world. The real reason is nobody sure about. Then there were a meeting about a few changes on the albums. Management wanted Liam and Harry to sing more, which ended in Louis losing his solos. Louis felt like he was not as good as the rest of the band, so one day he was being really distant. That day Liam decided to act, she told their management straight out that if they did not change the album back giving Louis his solos, she would quit the band. If she quit Louis could take her parts. Management learned the hard way that she was not kidding about it. After she quit the band they lost contact with her. Her mum Karen told Harry that Liam got a few troubles in her life, but she did not want to talk to anyone about it. So there had to be another reason why she would quit the band. 

This day was just another normal meet up for Louis and Niall, but there was a difference Harry was with them. They had somehow gotten him out with them. “Liam?” Harry asked spotting someone that looked just like Liam walking passed them. The girl that passed them turned around, but it was not Liam. “You are requested in the back corner over there.” She informed Louis though, who looked at her unsure. “There is a girl, she asked for you. Seemed nervous, do not worry. She is a close friend of you.” The girl replied to Louis, before she walked away. “I will be back soon.” Louis said, climbing out of the boot they sat in. He headed for the back corner spotting a girl with her back against him. She was slim and looked fit from behind. “Hey, you asked for me?” Louis asked looking at the girl as she turned around. “Hey Lou.” She said, making Louis gasp. “Payno!” Louis threw his arms around her and pulled her into his chest. Liam wrapped her arms around Lou’s neck too. 

“I am sorry that I just left you.” Liam sobbed, making Louis feel bad. “So have you asked Niall out or are you still..” Liam asked, making Louis blush like a mad man. “I have not told him yet, but I plan to do it sometime.” Louis defended himself, knowing how easy Liam saw that he liked Niall. “Niall and Harry are with me, want to eat with us. I am not ready to knot Niall, before he says he likes me.” Louis added, making Liam laugh. “Show me my boys please.” Liam said, making Louis pull her with him back to the boys. Niall spotted Liam first, standing up and pulling Liam in a long hug. “Payno!” Niall said, kissing Liam’s cheek. He let go of Liam, who sat down next to Harry. “Haz.” Liam whispered, brushing her lips against Harry’s breaking him from his thoughts. “Li?” After realization hit him, he hugged Liam back and planted a kiss on her lips. “Hey unfair, why do he get a kiss, but not us?” Niall whined leaning toward Liam. Liam let out a chuckle, kissing both Niall and Louis on the lips. 

“Shit! Harry you heat is early.” Louis exclaimed, making Harry blush and look frightened. A group of young, but older men came toward the table. “What do you say honey, let us help you.” One of them spoke, making Harry’s eyes widen in size. “Fuck off.” Louis growled at them. “Come on Harry.” Liam spoke, dragging Harry with her outside. Louis and Niall trailed after them too. “Harry I still like you.” Liam told Harry, who smiled at her. “I like you too, Li.” Harry whispered and pulled Liam in for another kiss. “Oh look those two omegas are getting it one.” The same man as before said. Louis growled, showing that he was not kidding. One of the men grabbed Harry by the hair, which caused Liam to turn wolf on them. She growled loudly scaring even Louis, Niall and Harry. Though the group of men ran away, quickly. “Shit, Li! What was that?” Louis asked Liam shocked. “Would you two mind, I need to speak to Harry alone. Do not act as you do not have feeling for each other, go and kiss or something.” Liam barked at Louis who dragged Niall with him. 

Liam turned to face Harry, who was trembling a bit. “There is something I need to talk to you about.” Liam told Harry, who looked still shocked. Liam took Harry’s hand and led him toward the forest. “Change!” Liam commanded Harry who changed into his wolf form right away. “Aw look at you all cute and all soft.” Liam teased Harry who just looked at Liam, waiting for her to change too. She giggled changing to wolf form tell Harry to follow her. 

Harry stopped following Liam when she ran around him in circles as a warning. “Ooh look over there…I see a naked Louis and a naked Niall.” Liam told Harry over her mind, making Harry’s eyes go wide. “Now come on, I really need to tell you something.” Liam said through her mind again, making Harry nod. “Sure, but when we come back and they are still there, we are going to annoy them.” Harry said through his mind. Liam ran away again, Harry struggled to keep up her speed though. Liam changed back to human form watching Harry change back too. 

“So what did you need to tell me?” Harry asked carefully, feeling relived that Liam was back in his life. “Look, I have made a few mistakes in my life and those have hurt Louis, Niall, my family, but most important you.” Liam cried, making Harry eyes go wide. He did not think that Liam would start to cry. “Ssh, come here.” Harry said, pulling Liam into his chest and kissing the top of her head. “Oh I was not going to end up crying, before I had even told you the whole thing-“ Liam sobbed taking a breath before she continued. “You all mean a lot to me. I just when I left the band I thought it would be the best. I thought that Louis would get his solos back and I do not know. I realised that that was a mistake. I left you heartbroken Harry. I did not mean to hurt you, but I did and I am so sorry. Please do not interrupt me. The thing is that that is not the only reason I left the band, I got some problems on my own. Some days I felt so stressed that I did not know what to do. I wanted to burry myself in a hole and never leave it. I was so down that I thought about self-harm, but I swear I never did it. I should have told you about it. I like you Harry. I love you. I want to be in a relationship with you. Will you let me be your alpha, to help you through you heats to be there for you and protect you. Will you be my boyfriend?” Liam finished. Harry gasped looking at Liam with shock. “Yes, I want you to be my alpha.” Harry whispered, leaning towards Liam and bringing their lips together. Liam wrapped her hands around Harry’s neck, pulling them even closer. 

“Come on lets ruin Niall and Louis special time together.” Harry said, pulling away from Liam who kissed Harry’s nose quickly. “I happy you told me all of that. We could like maybe go and see our family next week.” Harry added, making Liam smile. “Okay, lets go and maybe we will have time to just relax later.” Liam winked making Harry blush. “I do not want to tell Niall and Louis about it yet.” Harry said, making Liam nod understandingly. “That is fine, now join me tease Louis and Niall.” Liam replied, taking Harry’s hand starting to walk towards where they had seen Louis and Niall. Liam changed to wolf form, watching Harry do the same before they moved toward Louis and Niall, who were both in just their boxers. 

“This was fun. We should do this more often.” Louis told Niall who nodded, snuggling into Louis more. “Oh what do we have here” a group of wolves said. Harry turned his head to face Liam who was giving him signals. “Maybe we could have some fun yeah, I am sure…Wait I smell another omega here.” Their leader said, looking at Niall. Louis looked over at Niall confused, holding him close. “Excuse me, Niall is my omega.” Louis growled at the pack leader. Liam gave Harry the signal to stand up. Harry stood up showing his teeth and giving Louis and Niall a heart attack almost. “Leave now.” Harry growled at the leader who tried to attack Harry, but Liam jumped in his way making Louis eyes widen. Liam and the pack leader was fighting for real and you could hear from all the growling and the howling that this was seriously. 

The rest of the pack was just standing behind looking at their leader getting beaten by Liam, who did not hold back at all. The pack turned to run away as Liam chased their pack leader away. “Are you okay, Niall?” Harry asked turning back to human form. “Harry!” Niall exclaimed clinging himself to Harry, who held him close. Liam came running back licking Louis’s face making him laugh as Liam turned back to human. “You never told us, you were an alpha.” Louis said, thanking Liam for what she had done for them.

Thanks for reading loves  
Updated 29th of May 2016  
Xx Elisabethh98


End file.
